


Lead With Your Heart

by coldfusion9797



Category: Aquaman RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: James knows Patrick is always there for him.





	Lead With Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A partnership I adore. Just testing out a ship that I couldn't really find any fic for.

James knocks on the door, heart hammering. 

A director isn't meant to rely on his actors for guidance but Patrick is different. 

Anyway, it's not guidance he's really after, just comfort.

"Hey," Patrick smiles down at him. 

James doesn't say anything, just steps into the trailer, waits for Patrick to close the door, and then he's clinging to him, tucked under Patrick's chin where he's always fit perfectly. 

"Hey," Patrick says again, softer and gentler this time, arms wrapping around James protectively. He feels so safe here. "It's okay."

And it is, it's just a little overwhelming this time, he's never made a film with so much expectation, so much money, behind it before. The pressure takes a little getting used to.

"I know..."

"The execs were here today..." Patrick observes. 

James nods against his chest. They ask so many questions, they demand so many things. Directing horror films has it's appeal in that no one really cares what you do as long as it's a bit scary. 

"Listen to me," Patrick says, tilting James' chin up so he has to look the taller man in the eye. Patrick's eyes are so blue, and they are full of pride and love. That look is the most soothing thing in the world. If Patrick believes in him, he knows he can do anything. "You're doing a brilliant job. Characters and story, that's all you need to get right, and you're doing that."

"They make me explain every little decision. Justify every choice rationally. Sometimes it's just a feeling."

Patrick smiles down warmly at him, cups his cheek, eyes brimming with love.

"Lead with your heart, right?"

It's not hard to when he has Patrick on set everyday for inspiration. 

And he takes the advice now, stretching up, meeting Patrick in the middle, lips coming together in a sweet kiss. 

When they make it through this, the studio will see.

"I couldn't do this without you."

"I know," Patrick smirks, cheeky at first, but the smile melts into something more sincere. "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno. What do y'all think? Should I write more for these two? Thanks for reading.


End file.
